Chains
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: As I think, I stop because I see someone completely plastered walking towards me, along the lake. They were trying to light a cigarette, but they look like they're about to fall over too. The moonlight shines against them just right, it was a girl. A beautiful girl. I couldn't help, but think why this girl is so drunk? -Demena/Semi/Lovez


Drunk people, I hate them. They're everywhere and you can't escape. Fucking howling at moons. It's two fucking a.m. When will it stop? I guess I'll go take a walk. I can't sleep; the music and yelling is too ridiculous. Oh, and by the way, my names Demi. Demi Lovato. 17, song writer, the kid in the back of the class. That's me. I'm at a camp ground right now, the family all got together. It's the night before the fourth of July. Everyone's pumped up, except me. I hate when my family gets together. I hate my family.

As I walk someone passes me, drunk as hell. They ask where the bathroom is, so I point to the porta potty, but they laugh and piss their pants, stumbling away with a small, "Oops." That's disgusting. I hate it here; out on the lake with a ton of other families, they're all strangers.

I keep walking and I think about how I want to have a better life. A better family. Or even someone to just love and want me. As I think, I stop because I see someone completely plastered walking towards me, along the lake. They were trying to light a cigarette, but they look like they're about to fall over too. The moonlight shines against them just right, it was a girl. A beautiful girl. I couldn't help, but think why this girl is so drunk? I mean, I know, alcohol, but what made them want to drink? What kind of problems could she possibly have? Once she got close I met her half way and tucked my hands in my pockets. Now, if you know me, I'm not the one to speak to strangers, or anyone for that matter. This girl though, I had to talk too.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly. Barely above a whisper, but she apparently heard.

She shook her head, with a small growl. "No, I can't light this fucking cigarette, dammit." She looked like she was having a hard time.

She was such a beautiful girl. I couldn't believe that she actually spoke to me. The last thing I would want to do was say the wrong thing. But before I could stop myself, I did. "Maybe that's a good thing, cigarettes are bad for you, ya'know?"

The girl looked at me like I was crazy. "Excuuse me?" She slurred from her being drunk. "I don't ca-care about your fucking opin-opin-opinion! I didn't ask for you to-to walk up to me and slam that type of shit on me! Who the f-fuck do you think you are?" And before I knew it she was walking away. That beauty was walking away from me.

Dammit Demi.

"Oh-look I'm sorry! Please don't go!" I said quickly and caught up with her.

The girl turned around and raised her eyebrow, bringing her cigarette in between her fingers instead of her lips. "Don't you dare come after me to talk more shiiiit." She slurred waving her fingers in front of me, tripping almost. "Why are you coming after me anyways? Who are-are you?"

Now what Demi, huh? What do you say now? 'Oh I just saw you and wanting to tell you to marry me because you're drop dead gorgeous? By the way what's your name?' Ha. No. "Um, I don't know. Dammit." I stuttered and looked to the ground, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do or say. She just stood there, so I looked up and walked closer to her again. I took the fag from her and the lighter, I put the lung killer between my lips and lite it, handing it back to her.

Surprisingly, the girl smiled. She took the fag happily and I studied her, putting my hand to my mouth to hide my smile. "Thanks." She said and took a long drag, tilting her head back and blowing out the smoke with her eyes closed. She then looked at me and grinned again, "I'm Selena."

I smiled and bit my lip, dropping my hand. "I'm Demi."

The girl started walking, so I followed her. I stayed close because I wanted to be sure she wouldn't fall. I watched the way she sucked in and blew out the smoke from her fag. She was so pretty. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. Selena started talking, but I was so caught up in her features that I didn't hear her. "Helloooo?" She stopped walking and looked at me confused.

I blushed deeply and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked embarrassed.

Selena started to walk again and giggled. "What are you doing here? Following me like some stalker!" She giggled again and put the cigarette between her lips. Her giggle killed me. It was so precious.

I blushed harder and looked to my feet as we walked. "Um, family meet up for the fourth." I shrugged and looked to her. "I didn't mean to stalk you-I wasn't stalking actually. I just saw you and thought you needed help." I whispered.

"Same. We come here every year. It's the same all-all the time. Get together, fight about pol-politics and fight about what we're doing wrong and how to teach our chilllldren to grow up." She huffed and shook her head looking away and taking another drag of her fag, then putting it out between her finger tips and throwing it in the lake. She shrugged and shivered a little, putting her hood up. I smiled at the way her hood brought her hair over her shoulders. Her long raven colored hair fit her face perfectly, her curls cupping her cheeks. She truly did look beautiful. I wish she wouldn't smoke, it'd be a shame seeing that body die faster than it should.

I thought about my family compared to hers. I'm pretty sure mine is a lot worse. I could be wrong though. I don't know her family. "Yeah." Is all I could respond with.

She looked over at me and then continued to walk funny. She spread out her arms and lifted her head to the sky. I smiled to myself and walked next to her. Before I knew it though, she tripped and I quickly caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist, her back pressed against my front. I had a startled facial expression and she was quiet. I got worried, but then I was surprised when she laughed all of a sudden. I let her go and looked over her. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Hell yessss-ahh." I laughed lightly because it sounded like she couldn't decide between 'yes' or 'yeah'. "I'm okay. Shit. Don't worrryyy Demmiii. It was just a fall!" She brushed her shirt down and zipped her grey sweater up when she stood up. Selena started walking again and I stayed close. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she said my name. It was adorable.

I didn't say anything. After we walked away a good yards quietly she stopped and looked to me. "This is my stop." She said a little disappointed.

I raised an eyebrow confused. We're not around any cabin. I laughed a little awkwardly and scratched the back of my head. "Um, okay? Are you kidding?" I asked and she snapped her gaze at me. I quickly lifted my hands and shook my head. "Joking! I'm joking." I smiled slightly. Only, I wasn't joking. She can't be sleeping in the woods or something. Right?

"See you another time?" Selena asked hopeful. It made me warm inside and I nodded once.

"Sure." I grinned and she smiled. I watched her walk away and then realized that I'd have to go back to those drunk idiots of my family. I bite my lip hard and wanted to follow her or stop her or something. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I sighed and turned on my heel, looking back once at her then closed my eyes and walked away.

As I walked back to my cabin, I thought about Selena. I don't know anything about her other than that she drinks, smokes, and is beautiful. I couldn't help, but to look back again. Only this time, she wasn't there. I got extremely confused and rubbed my eyes a couple of times. Where the hell could she have gone? I ran to where she was and looked around for her, but she was gone. I thought for a second and wondered if that angel was even real. I looked out at the lake and instantly had a heart attack. Off into the lake was something floating. I couldn't make out what it was, but it was defiantly big enough to be a person.. So I ran, I ran into the lake.


End file.
